babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Home Video Releases
Babylon 5, Crusade, and the related TV Movies have had several Home Video Releases. VHS USA The entire five season run of Babylon 5 was released on VHS by Columbia House. This was available via mail order subscription. Portions of Babylon 5 on VHS were released via retail channels by Warner Home Video. The Warner Home Video releases came with promotional trading cards. The following volumes and boxed sets were available: :Note: There are inconsistencies in the volume numbering below. This is accurate to the products as released and are not typographical errors. Babylon 5: The Collection Volume 1.1 * The Gathering Volume 1.2 * Midnight on the Firing Line * Soul Hunter Volume 1.3 * Born to the Purple * Infection Mind Probers Volume 1.4 * The Parliament of Dreams * Mind War Volume 1.5 * The War Prayer * And the Sky Full of Stars Volume 1.6 * Deathwalker * Believers Starliner Volume 1.7 * Survivors * By Any Means Necessary Volume 1.8 * Signs and Portents * TKO Volume 1.9 * Grail * Eyes Epsilon Chronicle Volume 1.10 * Legacies * A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Volume 1.11 * A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II * Babylon Squared Volume 1.12 * The Quality of Mercy * Chrysalis New Command Volume 2.0 * Points of Departure * Revelations Volume 2.1 * The Geometry of Shadows * A Distant Star Volume 2.2 * The Long Dark * A Spider in the Web Diplomats & Warriors Volume 2.4 :''Note: There was no volume 2.3 * Soul Mates * A Race Through Dark Places Volume 2.5 * The Coming of Shadows * GROPOS Volume 2.6 * All Alone in the Night * Acts of Sacrifice The Death Cloud Volume 4.1 * The Hour of the Wolf * Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? Volume 4.2 * The Summoning * Falling Toward Apotheosis Volume 4.3 * The Long Night * Into the Fire Volume 5.1 * In the Beginning :Note: This volume was not part of a boxed set. Interstellar Alliance Volume 5.2 * No Compromises * The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari Volume 5.3 * The Paragon of Animals * A View from the Gallery Volume 5.4 * Learning Curve * Strange Relations Psi-Fi Volume 5.5 * Secrets of the Soul * In the Kingdom of the Blind Volume 5.6 * A Tragedy of Telepaths * Day of the Dead Volume 5.7 * Phoenix Rising * The Ragged Edge Centauri Doomsday Volume 5.8 * The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father * Meditations on the Abyss Volume 5.9 * Darkness Ascending * And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder Volume 5.10 * Movements of Fire and Shadow * The Fall of Centauri Prime Journey's End Volume 5.11 * Wheel of Fire * Objects in Motion Volume 5.12 * Objects at Rest * Sleeping in Light Aspect Ratios The VHS releases were in a 4:3 (fullscreen) aspect ratio. DVD releases were in 16:9 (widescreen) aspect ratio. Category:Other media